Animal That I Am
by Love of Fanfics
Summary: You call me a monster an animal. But remember you were the one who made me this way a psychotic killing machine. Now this killing machine will stop at nothing to make sure your dead. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN X MEN.


OC- Ryder (wolf feral mutant)  
Pairings- undecided  
"conversation"  
' thoughts'  
**FERAL RAGE**

Animal That I Am

Prologue (Third POV)

February 12, 1993

In a secluded room within Canada. The screams of pain and agony can be heard. Screams that can be traced to a woman. A woman giving birth to a child. A child that shouldn't be born. But the woman had no choice; the government had been doing experiments on her. Forcing her to ingest a serum that was created from DNA of wolves and only God knows what else to create a super solider. A serum that supposed to give a solider plenty of strengths and less weaknesses. But now here was the woman, giving birth to an unwanted child that she was force to have.

"AAH! SON OF A BITCH! GET OUT OF ME. COME ON MARY YOU CAN DO IT!" The now named Mary was screaming and encourages to push the child from her womb. With each push was awarded with a cry of pain.

Finally what seemed like eons Mary had given birth. She carefully reaches for the newborn to clean and wrap in a blanket. As she was cleaning the infant, she identified the baby as a girl. Mary took in the features of her newborn daughter. The baby's was crowned with tuffs of black hair with an almost unnatural red highlights. The infant was caramel colored with a birthmark on her right shoulder that looked similar to a claw mark. The baby had a Marilyn Monroe like mark on her face. Mary couldn't help be captivated by her. But the most notable feature was the baby's eyes they were a piercing gold color that held innocence. How could Mary hate the infant?

'So I finally get to see the fucking thing that the government put in me. You know every day they'd force me to drink that disgust serum to make their 'precious super solider'. I started to hate you, how can I not hate you? They kidnapped ME when I was seventeen; I'm twenty, they artificially inseminated ME with gods know whose sperm. But you know what the worst part of this whole situation is, huh? I was a fucking VIRGIN. I've been through hell because of the government. I couldn't help but blame YOU. But you know what now, seeing you now I can't bring myself to hate you anymore, you're beautiful. And maybe I can start a new life you know. But first you're going to need a name.' Mary thought to herself. She didn't trust her voice to speak to the unusually not wailing baby in front of her that was looking at her curiously. She started thinking of names that might work her in infant in her arms.

"How about Lindsey?" Mary suggested, As if the baby knew what Mary said she started to cry in disapproval.

"OK. OK. Hush now. I know I don't like the name either. Hmm something not too girly. How 'bout Ryder? It sounds tough and tomboyish." The newly name Ryder started to giggle and laugh in approval of the name.  
"So Ryder it is then. Now let's get you fed no." Mary started taking off one side of her shirt off to breastfeed Ryder. She brought Ryder to her breast and immediately the newborn latched on and started to feed very rapidly. Ryder was hungrily suckling down her mother's milk. "Don't you have a huge appetite no?" Mary was amused.

Once finished feeding, Mary started to carefully wrap Ryder in a blanket and go to sleep with her new daughter. But the time to sleep was ruined when Mary started to hear footsteps coming to her cell. The door busted opened with three soldiers or what looked like soldiers, but one man stood out than the other two. He was the reason why she was here, the reason why she's in this situation, Colonel William Stryker.

"What are YOU doing here you bastard?" asked with so much venom in her voice that she could muster. She knew that something was going too happened the moment that he walked in the room. Every time she was to see him something bad always happened to her.

"Good evening Ms. Lockhart how are you this fine day?' Stryker asked. But it was asked with so much sarcasm in his voice. Mary couldn't stand this sorry excuse of a human being.

"How do you think I feel you bastard? I just gave birth you conceited jerk. Now I'll ask again WHAT DO YOU WANT STRYKER!" Mary stressed to Stryker to get to the point. She knew that he was going to take her baby away from her. She just doesn't want to accept it. He'll most likely have her killed since she was no longer of use.

"Now Ms. Lockhart, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Its either you hand over the test subject, code name: Wolf or we could kill you now and save the trouble. It's your choice Ms. Lockhart." The bast-Stryker responded, while observing her. Mary was given an ultimatum, an ultimatum that she hates. Mary doesn't want to give up Ryder without putting up some sort of fight even though she's weak from birth. Mary drops her head to look at Ryder her eyes was such a pretty shade of gold, filled with innocence that will soon be filled with corruption from whatever Stryker has planned for her. Mary moves to Ryder's ear and whispers words that she hopes her baby will remember.

"Mama will always love you sweetie don't forget it. When you get older find someone that will love and cherish you. Remember never to give up and never back down from a challenge or a fight. But most of all as a dying wish to your mother, I want you to make sure that if you escape this horrid place destroy it. Kill everyone leave no one alive including Stryker so that no one will have to go through what I've been through sweetheart. Remember mama will always love you." And with that Mary kissed Ryder's cheek. As her lips moved away from Ryder's cheek the baby girl knew something was wrong, terribly wrong with her mother. Ryder started to whimper almost like a puppy would. If Mary wasn't in this predicament she would've cooed how cute she was whimpering with those puppy-dog eyes. Mary straightened herself, gathering her bearings and met Stryker's eyes with hostility and defiance.

"I rather do this the hard way you self-righteous piece of shit. There's no way that I'm giving Ryder to you asshole". Mary placed Ryder aside and got ready to fight with the last bit of strength she has.

"I was hoping this would happen. Victor take care of Ms. Lockhart will you. And Logan get Wolf for me would you after Victor take care of our problem." Stryker ordered the two soldiers that were named Victor and Logan. Victor was a tall, muscular man. Whose appearance speaks feral and danger, his eyes were glinted with the glee of getting ready to kill. Victor had claws and fangs as well to add to his appearance. Logan's appearance wasn't any better he was the same as Victor, just a couple of inches shorter and muscular. He also had a feral glint in his eyes.

"With pleasure." Victor said as he launched himself at Mary with his claws out. Mary jumped back and did a roundhouse kick to his solar plexus, knocking him back a couple a feet. Victor pulled himself together immediately and snarled and quickly pounced on Mary easily overpowering her. Mary stumbled over with Victor on top of her with his claws to her neck. He growled into her ear "You have a nice kick frail. Too bad you are going to die." Victor's claws tightened around Mary's neck making hard for her to breathe, but easy for him to snap her neck.

"Pl...ease ta..ke care o...of Ry..d...er pl...ease." Mary manages to wheeze out with her final breath as Victor ended her life with a SNAP. Victor looked at the corpse of Mary looking slightly unnerved for some reason. Never in his long life had Victor been given a request from his targets or prey like this, usually it was to beg for their life not to take care of the offspring. He gave a grunt and turn to look at Logan as he retrieved the baby or cub as Victor calls them. Logan carried the wailing and screaming bundle in his arms to Stryker.

"Here". Logan said simply as he handed the bundle in his arms to the Colonel. Stryker smirked smugly as he took Ryder and laughed to himself.

"Excellent, now test subject Wolf you're going to be the ultimate soldier and weapon." He said as he left the room with the Ryder now named Wolf to begin her training to be his ultimate soldier and weapon. Leaving the two feral sibling two themselves.

"Hey 'Vic. what's wrong with you?" Logan asked his brother. He was able to sense that Victor was giving off an unusual scent. A scent of something similar to confusion. This isn't normal for his homicidal brother.

"Hn. I'm Fine Jimmy. Let's go." Victor said as he left Logan alone. Victor felt different; he felt something that he hasn't felt since Jimmy was a cub. Something akin to dread or something.

"Alright." Logan responded and followed Victor out of the room. But without taking a last glance of the body of the infant's mother and left.

If the two feral brothers were to look closer at Mary's body before they left would have seen a tear rolling down her cheek.


End file.
